


With You

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot of Dean and Cas, written for Bottom!Cas weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This isn't the longest most detailed smut I've ever written, but I wanted to write something for Bottom!Cas Weekend last week, and well, after posting it on tumblr, I totally forgot about it until today. So, here is it is!! Hope you enjoy!!

To Dean, there's something special seeing Cas on the bed on his stomach, fingers clenching the pillow that supports his head as he takes a mouthful of the fabric into his mouth, masking the moan as he grinds himself into Dean's memory-foam mattress, and if it remembers  _this_ situation, then Dean won't be protesting. 

His hands fall onto Cas' hips and he tugs, pulling them upwards and he smirks, stifling a chuckle when Cas whines because he can rub himself against anything in this position. But he lets Dean manoeuvre him into any position he wants. He knows that whatever Dean decides to do will be good for both of them. He trusts Dean to make it good. 

Dean pulls Cas up so he's on his knees, his head still buried in the pillow and his hands still clenching and unclenching the fabric. 

'You're fucking gorgeous like this.' Dean murmurs, his hands moving from Cas' hips, gliding to the small of his back and he presses it, making sure Cas understand he's to stay in this position. His ass in the air, presenting himself to Dean proudly and unashamed. 

Dean moves one hand back to Cas' hip for leverage, the other still on the small of his back, and he moves forward. When his cock rubs against Cas' hole, Cas moans and tries to move his hips backwards; tries to take him inside but both of Dean's hands are holding him still. 

Dean chuckles, 'Be patient, Angel.' 

He's tempted to draw it out now, just to wind Cas up even more, but he doesn't, because he wants this just as much as Cas does. So with a low groan, he sinks himself into Cas and when he bottoms out, his pelvis pressed flat against Cas' ass, he drapes himself over Cas' back, wrapping his arms around his chest and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

Dean's hand trail down Cas' chest and encircle his cock, causing Cas to groan again, biting hard onto the pillow beneath him.

' _Dean_.' 

Dean slowly starts jacking Cas off as his hips start to move; thrusting in and out of him with a groan of approval every time. With Dean's hands now distracted by stroking his cock, Cas finally has the ability to thrust back, meeting each and every one of Dean's thrusts and driving him deeper and deeper inside, making Dean hit his prostate with every thrust. 

And it's not long before Cas comes, stifling his scream of Dean's name as he spills over Dean's hands and the covers beneath him. He clenches around Dean and before Dean comes deep inside Cas, he bites Cas' shoulder as hard as he can to smother the moan. 

He collapses on top of Cas and with his weight and the pleasure he had just experience, Cas' legs give out from him and his knees fall back against the mattress. 

Dean rolls off him after he pulls out and wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him so he's resting against his chest and without saying another word, he presses a kiss to Cas' forehead and lies there as they come down from their high.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
